Better Things Than This
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: Rated T. -Copying Ikuto, he bit her ear and whispered into it;" We can be doing much better stuff than this." Kukai/OC.


Kabane Misaki scowled at Souma Kukai, who smirked in triumph.

"So you're saying that Amu's dating Ikuto?" She repeated.

Kukai nodded. Misaki laughed.

"Yeah right! Amu would've told me...by now! Holy crap!" She exclaimed, every hair standing up on her arm.

Kukai's smirk grew.

"I told you." He said. Misaki glared at him.

"Shut up." She spat. Kukai chuckled.

"So sexy." He breathed under his breath. Misaki looked at him then to the clock.

Looking at the clock as they waited for Ikuto to arrive and pick them up to go to Utau's birthday party. Misaki felt the chills going down her back as she tried to brush off Kukai's stare.

Kukai arrived earlier since his house was only a few blocks down from Misaki's house.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She snapped. Kukai raised an eyebrow, the smirk still there.

"I can't though. You're too beautiful." He commented. Misaki blushed, looking away and stammering.

* * *

><p>Misaki grumbled as she sat in Kukai's lap. <em>Oh Kami...why me?<em>

Yaya sat in the middle seat next to her new boyfriend, Kairi, as Amu sat in the passenger seat.

"Why the hell did you have to get this type of car?" She asked Ikuto.

Misaki immediately regretted asking Ikuto once she caught sight of his smirk. She narrowed her eyes into a cold glare. "Why is everyone smirking, excluding Yaya and Amu?" She asked again.

"So many questions will be answered once we get there, Misaki." Amu answered with a smirk of her own.

"Even you?" Misaki whispered in disbelief. Amu looked at her from the review mirror.

Silence passed between the six of them. "Forget it." Misaki added.

"We need to go shopping for Misaki. All she ever wears is pants or shorts. I'm going to make her wear a dress that will make everyone drool. And yes, even girls." Amu declared, grinning when Misaki paled.

* * *

><p>As if the car ride was even worse, poor Misaki was being carried on Kukai's shoulder as Amu choose clothes for her.<p>

She glared harshly at the people who watching, some even pulling popcorn from nowhere and eating.

"Lemme go, Kukai!" She barked at Kukai, who laughed in return.

"Oh calm down, Misaki-chii." Yaya said, sticking her tongue at the older girl.

"I swear to Kami, Yaya, if you don't shut up I'll-" Kukai slammed his hand on her mouth. We may never know what Misaki was going to say.

"She'll...give you candy." Kukai finished. Yaya grinned.

"Okay!" Misaki kicked her legs rapidly as she resisted the urge to lick the ginger-haired man's hand.

Who knows where it's been? Gulping, Misaki began struggling even harder, and accidentally bit his hand. Kukai dropped Misaki on impulse with a yelp as Misaki screamed before landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Everything froze in shock and no one talked. All eyes were on the onyx-haired woman before she lashed off with Ikuto and Kukai chasing after her.

"You'll never catch me alive!" She exclaimed as she dodged Ikuto's pounces and Kukai's lunges. Amu and Yaya hence Kairi as well joined in the chase.

Misaki used her athletic skills to dodge them all, but Kukai kept up with her using his own athletic skills.

Kukai pinned Misaki between himself and the wall. "Make up your mind, Souma." She growled.

Kukai winced when he realized what she meant.

"I did! A long time ago!" He replied, charging.

Misaki pounced at his right. She gasped when his arm wrapped around her waist, and Amu blocked her.

"Dammit!" She yelled.

Kukai grinned as Amu grinned as well. "Gotcha!" They chorused, fist bumping each other.

* * *

><p>Misaki tugged at the hem of the leather dress.<p>

"Can this be any longer?" She mumbled.

"Nope." Amu popped the 'p'.

Misaki glared at the pinkette.

"I like it." Kukai stated, and Misaki flushed. "S-shut up." She muttered.

Amu slipped out of the dressing room unnoticed. Kukai glanced to where Amu had once stood, and frowned when he saw she was gone. But then he grinned.

"Ne, Misaki." He started.

"What?" She replied.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

"No. Why-!" Kukai crammed his lips over hers.

Misaki let out a gasp when he entangled his fingers in her hair, and slammed her into the wall. Kukai slipped his tongue in her mouth, sliding it over her tongue.

"Kukai? Misaki-chii? What are you guys doing?" Yaya's voice asked.

Kukai and Misaki pulled away, Misaki breathing heavily and Kukai shouting," Go away, Yaya!". Kukai and Misaki met again, and Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Humph. I'm coming in! Ha? Let go, Amu-chii, Kairi-koi! I wanna see what they're- EW!" Yaya yelled.

"You and Kairi will do it soon, Yaya." Amu's voice stated.

Kukai and Misaki laughed. Kairi was practically red in their thoughts.

"Whatever. Love birds, stop it! Kukai let Misaki finish getting ready before we're late to Utau's party!" Ikuto's voice warned.

Kukai pulled away. One leg was wrapped around his waist, both arms entangled around his neck, both his hands clutching her hair, and he pinned between him and the wall like earlier.

"I-I'm gonna let you get ready." He stated.

"Y-yeah." She agreed breathlessly.

He pulled away, walking towards the door.

"Wait," Misaki said, grabbing his collar. Kukai turned around with a confused look."Uhm...where's my confession?"

Kukai blinked before smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Misaki didn't like the feeling she was getting from Utau. Both girls did fight over Kukai without anyone knowing, but Kukai chose her. Utau just didn't know yet. Shivering from all the lusty gazes, Misaki hugged herself for comfort.<p>

"Walk, walk, walk, walk. Don't pay attention." She uttered to herself, walking past the eyes.

"Okay, okay, whoa there! We want some cake?" Ikuto asked, saving her from Kami-knows-what those people were.

Shooting a thankful smile to Ikuto, she stood next to both Kukai and Amu where she felt safe. She released one more shiver, and blinked when she felt warmth.

"Cold?" Kukai asked, smiling widely.

She sighed contently, snuggling into his jacket.

"Kukai, Misaki! Come sit over here!" Utau called, waving them over.

Kukai threw Misaki a unsure glance as did Misaki before they both walked over there. Utau eyed Misaki's dress and the jacket.

"Sit." The blond-pig-tailed now eighteen-year-old gestured to the seats on either side of her.

Misaki sat down, but instead of going to Utau's right, Kukai sat on Misaki's left. She blinked at Kukai suspiciously, but then batted her eyelashes cutely at him.

"Kukai," She purred seductively," please come sit next to me on my right."

Kukai shook his head, unaffected. "No thanks, Utau. I'm going to sit next to Misa-koi." His lips taunted Misaki ever so.

A vein pulsed on Misaki's forehead as Utau looked offended.

"I told you not to call me that!" She snapped at him as Kukai gaze Ikuto a signal that no one saw excluding Ikuto, who smirked and spiked Misaki's drink.

Misaki glared at Kukai, whose smirk was anew. She grabbed her glass, and stole a sip from it.

* * *

><p>Souma Kukai was bored OUT OF HIS MIND. He only kept his eyes glued to the girl on his right. Kabane Misaki's dress was showing little of cleavage, and it turned him on.<p>

He caught sight of a shoe that went to a leg, and that leg went up to a knee, and that shoe and knee and leg belonged the girl on his right.

A smirk graced his lips when she sipped the glass and hiccuped. He placed his hand on her knee, and watched as she perked up, swatting at his hand which was not movable. He trailed his hand upwards, and she visibly tensed. Finally, his hand reached its destination, and Misaki sat tall. She looked uncomfortable.

She squirmed, biting on her lip harshly trying to stop herself from moaning. Amu and Ikuto chuckled, knowing what was happening. Amu looked away when Misaki gave her a pleading look.

His smirk grew, and leaned towards her ear. Copying Ikuto, he bit her ear and whispered into it;" We can be doing much better stuff than this."

Misaki's face grew blank as he pulled away, wiping off his finger with a napkin. Taking one last drink from her cup, Misaki stood, grabbed Kukai's hand, and announcing," We'll see you guys later!" before sprinting with a grinning Kukai, who gave Ikuto a thumbs up.


End file.
